I Am Your Master
by Ya Soshla S Uma
Summary: With Light knowing L's real name, and L knowing Light's secret, L is forced into a rather unpleasant predicament. As he sinks deeper into depression, will L be able to regain control of his life? Or will he be Light's toy untill he finally breaks? m/m
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dont own Death Note. Also, bear in mind that there may be some OOC-ness due to the fact that I've only watched the movies and read a couple of the manga. So here are some content warnings for the faint of heart: This story may or may not, but most likely will contain m/m, rape, self harm, suicide, language, and graphic sex. I'm not sure yet, just warning you!

"I knew it! You're Kira!" L cried triumphantly.

L's smug look turned into one of confusion. Instead of looking defeated, Light was looking..amused?

"Well done, L-kun, well done," said Light, clapping. "Although I made sure even the most common schoolgirl could figure it out."

L paused, unsure of what to say or do. This was not the reaction he was expecting. There was no way in Hell L could have been outsmarted by a mere high school student.

"I will report you to the authorities at once." He finally managed to say, "you were a worthy adversary, but nevertheless a murderer."

Light took a step closer to the bewildered detective.

"Unfortunately," he said in a low voice, "you are in no position to do such a thing."

"W-w-what do you mean?" L stuttered.

Light chuckled, and grinned widely.

"Since I am in fact Kira, you should know that I could kill right now."

"But you can't possibly know my real name!" said L.

"I must disagree with that statement, L Lawliet."

L took a few steps backwards.

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources." Light replied. "But the fact of the matter is that you are not reporting me to anyone. You are going to walk out of this room and back to the conference room. Where you will then proceed to tell everyone that I have been cleared of all suspicions. I take it you value your life?"

With no other option, L slowly trudged into the conference room. Everybody was relieved when he told them Light was innocent. They had not actually believed that he could've been the culprit. L slept uneasily that night. His brain was telling him that Light would surely start demanding something else, most likely money. He finally fell asleep, dreaming of Light's leering face and sinister laugh.

The next morning, when the team gathered to headquarters to resume their search for Kira, they noticed something was missing. L wasn't present.

" He must still be in bed," reasoned Matsuda, "We are early, after all. Light-kun, why don't you go up to his room and wake him up?"

At first, Light was annoyed by the request. But then a slow, predatory smile spread over the teen's handsome features. He would wake him up alright. As he made his way to L's bedroom, he made a quick detour to room where L had discarded their handcuffs from the previous night. L was going to regret ever crossing Yagami Light.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers! 3 3

To Kawaaii Neko Ludes : I'm flattered you want me to write something for you! I'd love to, but it will have to wait until I'm done with this story. I can't multitask like that. The only thing you should know, is that I've never written a vamp fic before, and I really don't like mpreg. So that's really the only thing. If you don't mind no mpreg and no experience in vamp writing, then we're all set. :P

Warning for this chapter: L abuse! Of all sorts!*gasp* Actually, you should probably expect this in every chapter. It's how I show L how much I love him! Is it normal that I wrote most of this while listening to An Cafe?? Haha probably not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light punched in the code to the bedroom and let himself in. Since he was officially cleared of suspicion, he was now an official member of the force, and now knew all the codes. As Matsuda had thought, L was in fact still sleeping. Light crept silently to the bed. As he took the handcuffs out of his sweatshirt pocket, he wondered briefly if the detective would wake up before he finished 'securing' him. But luckily for him, L was a very heavy sleeper.

The poor detective now had each hand shackled to the bedposts. And still, he hadn't woken up. Light laughed quietly to himself at the idea. _Time to wake him up._ After discarding the many blankets off the bed, Light climbed onto it until he was a foot away from the still sleeping detective. He then dealt him a blow to the jaw that made L's head snap to the side. He woke up with a jolt.

"What the fuck was that for??" Cried the detective.

His expression of anger quickly turned into one of fear when he realized that he was chained to the bed. He'd seen this situation in many of the rape and murder cases he had solved over the years. He knew what was coming next, and he didn't like it one bit. With a burst of energy, he kicked wildly at the teen in front of him, managing to get him square in the stomach.

Light doubled over, trying to catch his breath. _That little bitch...If he thinks he can get away with that..._

"Now you're just asking for it, bitch." Light said, still a little breathless.

Meanwhile, L was struggling against the handcuffs, praying that they would somehow loosen. Light then landed another blow to his jaw, even harder than the first time. This time, L's vision doubled. Before he could fully recover, another blow was dealt to his mouth. He could feel the blood trickling from his lip. He then felt a hit to his stomach. Pain clouded his vision. After that, he stopped noticing where the blows landed. The pain was everywhere at once. At last the beating subsided. Light stared hard at the boy beneath him, he hadn't even noticed he had somehow torn off his shirt after chaining him up. As he looked at the bruises starting to form all over the helpless detective's body, and the blood on his lips, he felt himself get hard.

Light bent down, and kissed the other boy's lips roughly, savouring the taste of the blood. By now, L had stopped struggling, and was quiet. 'Not for long, not if I can help it.' Light then brought his mouth down over the detective's pink nipples. He smirked when L gave a low moan at his actions.

"Making you hot, am I?" said Light, "I always knew you were a disgusting fag."

At this, L's eyes widened, obviously a little hurt. Light grinned at this.

"Well then, you'll like what's coming next," He said. "But I want you to beg for it, like the whore you are."

L shook his head wildly.

"N-n-no, please!" He stammered. "I won't tell anyone you're Kira! I'll give you money! I'll-"

He stopped suddenly when pain erupted in his side, where Light had just hit him.

"Okay! I'll say it!" He gasped. "Fuck me!"

"Say it louder, you whore!" Said Light.

"Fuck me! Please!" The boy underneath him cried. Then sobbed, and whispered, "Just get it over with."

The tears in L's eyes made Light even more excited. Without poking his fingers in first, or even using lube, he thrust violently into the detective. When he heard L let out a strangled scream, he thrust faster and faster. He thrust into him ruthlessly and savagely. Listening to L's cries of anguish made him only go harder. He only stopped when he finally came inside of him.

Finally, he pulled out, breathing hard.

"Not bad," he said, "That was better than Shiori, that's for sure. But it's a whore's job to be good in that department, right? "

Light finally released the shackles from L's wrists. The detective just laid there, sobbing uncontrollably. Light sighed in annoyance. "You'll shut up unless you want me to hit you again! Now go get yourself cleaned up and get your sorry ass downstairs. Everyone's waiting."

Light pocketed the handcuffs, and went back to the conference room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"About time," said Matsuda, "Where's L? Is he alright?"

"Sorry it took so long," began Light, "It took forever for him to wake up. Then he tried to take a shower, but ended up falling somehow. He's a little banged up. I feel sorry for him, it must suck to be clumsy like that. He'll be down in a few minutes."

Everyone laughed at that last statement. They then started to work on the Kira case. All worries about L forgotten with Light's plausible explanation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N 2- Thanks for reading! I hope I caught all the typos! Contructive criticism is appreciated as well. ^^


End file.
